


10,000 Years [Lotor Week Special]

by SarcastxcMoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 10000 Years Of Exile, Anger, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bigotry & Prejudice, Death, Exile, Hate, Lotor Week 2017, Lotor's birth theory, Mild Angst, Mild forms of racial prejudice, Other, Prejudice, Quintessence theory, Racism, Theory Concept Based Story, Time - Freeform, Violence, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcastxcMoose/pseuds/SarcastxcMoose
Summary: The Exile Of The Crowning Prince Lotor.10,000 years of exile, and Lotor was forced to live through a lot.This concept based story, is just what i think could have happened in those 10,000 years.There's a theory of quintessence, and how it lengthened his life, which is why he managed to live for so long.Of course, when you live for that long, it is expected to go through some hardships.It can be both a blessing and a curse to live longer than you should have.For Zarkon it was a chance to expand his empire,And for Prince Lotor, it was a curse to live out his exile.





	1. Copyrights // Disclaimer // Information

Welcome to my tragic excuse for Lotor Week Appreciation! If you bothered to read this, I just need to go over a few things, and make sure no one gets offended, triggered, angered, or otherwise. 

So, basically, before you want to correct me in any way, please read the following, and if I haven't addressed the matter, then you can tell me so on either Private Messaging, or in the comments.

So, 

\- This short story, is purely original, so you can be confident that I did not copy them for you.

\- This is just my contribution to Lotor Week on tumblr. Wanna check it out? @Lotor-week on tumblr has given the rules, and you can submit it late.

-Since this is mine, it's very possible that I might get pissed, and a little offended if you copy it, and make a version of it without my permission. 

-Don't like it? Don't read it.

-Following up, since this is only a sort of concept type story, and a very short one at that, if you ask me, and if I think you're good for it, you can make it into a longer story. (Hah very unlikely, but I still need to go through every thing)

-Disclaimer- 

I do not own Lotor in any way

(Pfft)

I do not own the show Voltron which is very very very very unfortunate.

If I did own it however, you all would hate me. 

I'm as bad as every angsty writer combined.

As far as I'm concerned, I haven't been able to buy off Voltron from Netflix as of recent, and probably not until I have money, so you don't need to worry.

\- This story is basically based off of my theories as to what would have took place while Lotor was in Exile, and also my theory of him being conceived when Honerva had been exposed to the quintessence, which like how they managed to prolong Zarkon's and Haggar's life, also managed to make him grow relatively slower, making him lengthen his life, or just make his appearance the same while he still ages (..?)

-Anyways, if you have any more questions or inquiries, please private message me, because I know it might be just a bit confusing. 

-That's all for now, I think. 

Enjoy.


	2. Time

Time.

Time doesn't pass.

The passage of time is an illusion, and life is the magician. Why?

It's because life only lets you see one day at a time.

You remember being alive yesterday, you hope you'll be alive tomorrow, so it feels like you are travelling, one to the other, but nobody's moving anywhere.

Imagine if all of time happened at once!

Every moment of your life laid out around you, like a city.

Streets full of buildings, made of days.

The day you were born, the day you die!

Time is a structure relative to ourselves.

We make time where we stand, our memories filling the void, replacing the dark with light.

But how can you say that, when your memories are nothing but darkness?

When you live in exile, for most of your life, in anger, and hatred?

Does it still count as time to everyone? Yes. You were still viewed an outcast those many years ago. You were still exiled those many years ago.

But is it time well spent? Harboring anger, breeding relentless hate, suffering from the pain that comes with time- does it bear fruit?

Time does not care about what it consists of. Time will never care about the endless pain that torments you while it passes.

It is still a memory.

It still happened.

Time and Pain go hand in hand, and always will.

The Prince knew this, of course, as he tried to survive his exile from his species.

He vowed to forget himself   
To forget who the empire made him.   
And make a new person- one who wasn't overwhelmed by the pain of time, as it kept going on.

One who wasn't haunted by the nightmares they subdued him to.

Was it possible?   
To throw away his identity?   
To throw away his nightmares, and pretend they never existed?

Of course, only time would tell.


	3. Anger

The first 100 years, the Prince spent away from the empire, he kept his distance from his father. He did his best to escape, anywhere far away as possible from his father's reign.

He stayed for a few days on a planet, working odd jobs, finding ways to keep the jet running, never talking to any of the locals, in fact, avoiding it as much as possible.

He'd grit his teeth at anyone who stared at him for too long, he'd glare at anyone who touched him, accidentally or otherwise.

He was filled with anger wherever he went.


	4. Only His Opinions Mattered

200 years, it's been hard keeping his distance from the many lands and planets that his father took over.

Many times, he'd land on a planet in need of fuel for his jet, and occasionally, for repairs. His jet becoming old and weary, yet chased away by Galra and their bots.

He'd given up on avoiding contact, but strongly despised it otherwise.

Any where he'd go, people were in constant fear, speaking of his father and the empire in hushed whispers, and staring at Lotor, without realizing it, at his pale purple complexion, giving him looks of distaste.

He'd look at them as they blame him with their eyes, and he'd roll his eyes.

He was only here for what he needed.

No opinions mattered but his own.


	5. The Reflection

1,000 years, how was he still alive?

He looked the same as he did when he had left.

Everything but his eyes.

He would catch his reflection in some reflective surface, and catch his own eyes stare back at him, but he felt as if they weren't even his.

His eyes were tired, and they were sunken.

The blue pupils would stare back, surprised by what they saw.

He'd shut his eyes in anger, walking faster, avoiding any eyes.

A reflection or otherwise.


	6. When He became Them

2,000 years already.

His father has reigned terror, spreading fear in the name of the Galra.

His race now hated in the planets that somehow remained unconquered.

The Crown Prince, now nothing to anyone except one of "Them."

But He wasn't "Them." He was him.

By now, he was tired of being ridiculed in public when he'd go to buy supplies.

Someone would trip him, snickering as he would gasp, trying to balance himself before he fell.

Some child would pull his hair, laughing at him as he let out a cry of pain.

It was harder to stay away from attention when all they would do is sneer at him.

His hate for his father grew even stronger.


	7. He Wanted It To End

5,000 years

Longer than any Galra could live,

Yet here he was.

Yet Zarkon was still alive.

He felt bruised, wounds appearing day after day as the locals from every unconquered planet became more violent and outspoken.

At this point it hurt him to breathe.

But something in him forced him to keep healing.

Something forced him to stay alive.

But he didn't want to.


	8. When His Opinions Didn't Matter Anymore

"You don't belong here! Go back to your Galra scum!" Was now one of the most regular things Prince Lotor would hear as someone would kick him down.

The first time he heard it, it has been almost 7,000 years since the exile.

He felt a prickling sensation when he fell to the floor ungracefully, his body slumping on the dirt.

He looked at the crowd gathering, and felt hate grow in his heart.

He wanted to scream.

He was an outcast.

He was not wanted by any one.

He was not Galra.

"I don't want to be Galra." He had whispered.

The attacker scoffed.

"Yeah? Well tell me who on this planet would think that your opinions matter? You're Galra. There's nothing you can do about it."

And he knew that.


	9. He Accepted It

"You don't belong here! Go back to your Galra scum!" Was now one of the most regular things Prince Lotor would hear as someone would kick him down.

The first time he heard it, it has been almost 7,000 years since the exile.

He felt a prickling sensation when he fell to the floor ungracefully, his body slumping on the dirt.

He looked at the crowd gathering, and felt hate grow in his heart.

He wanted to scream.

He was an outcast.

He was not wanted by any one.

He was not Galra.

"I don't want to be Galra." He had whispered.

The attacker scoffed.

"Yeah? Well tell me who on this planet would think that your opinions matter? You're Galra. There's nothing you can do about it."

And he knew that.


	10. Finale

10,000 years

It's been 10,000 years, and he was ready now more than ever.

He was still hateful towards his family, but he was the empire's heir.

He would lead them when his father dies, or when he is asked to.

He would be ready.

How could he wish a death on his father?

How could a father exile his own son?

If one had an intense hate for the other. 

"You've ruled for 10,000 years, father." Lotor hissed as he stared at the unconscious emperor. "Now it's time for a golden era."


End file.
